Ghosts in the Night
by helsbels90
Summary: When Detective Casey Shraeger is stalked and harassed the whole department get involved in the case. But who is behind the strange goings on and why? Can Walsh protect her? And can he control his own feelings and remain focused?
1. Chapter 1: Calls

Chapter 1: Calls

Walsh groaned as he was woken by his phone ringing, he rolled over in his bed – it was cold and empty. He answered the phone with a grunt and looked at his watch it was half past five in the morning. It must be work.

"Walsh I'm outside can you let me in?" Casey's voice questioned urgently. He slurred a reply and dragged himself out of bed. He jogged though to the diner, she rushed in before he'd even got the door open properly.

"Wooo easy there tiger" He started to joke, but after locking the door he turned and saw her face. She was pale, breathing shallowly and her eyes were wide with fear. "Casey what the hell is wrong?", he stepped towards her but she backed away, so he held his hands up to show he meant no harm. She was on the verge of tears, eyes darting to the long windows to the almost empty street beyond. "Shall we go through to the back?" He suggested, she nodded allowing him to move past her to lead the way, he noticed she was shaking.

Once in the apartment – if you could call it that, Casey sat on the end of his bed, he squatted in front of her and pulled his blanket around her shoulders.

"Casey you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"I've been having these phone calls. Weird calls, and post – odd letters and gifts in my mail box. Usually the calls are in the day and they are just messages. But whoever it is has phoned six times in the last couple of hours, and..." She trailed off panicking. Walsh rubbed her shoulders

"Breathe – slowly that's it!" He encouraged.

"He phoned about twenty minutes ago – he knew what pyjamas I was wearing and he said he'd taken some stuff from my apartment. I checked and it was gone – he's been in there!" the tears spilt from her eyes down her cheeks. Jason just pulled her to him until the sobbing lessened.

"Have you tried tracing the calls?"

"Yeah – tech' said they came from an unregistered cell. I thought it was just something random, but he knows my name, address and personal stuff."

"You should have called me, I'd have come straight over"  
"I just had to get out of my apartment, I pulled some clothes on and ran"

"Yeah, but he could have been" Jason stopped himself before he finished, not wanting to scare her, but she was ahead of him.

"I didn't think he could have been outside the apartment until I got here, that's why I was so desperate to get inside – in case he'd followed me!" She tried to explain, standing up abruptly. Casey rubbed her forehead with her hand, her whole body was trembling. She was used to tense and dangerous situations at work; but this was her personal life. Walsh grabbed her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and hair trying to soothe her; he had never seen her so on edge.

"I'm going to make you some tea to calm you down and then we'll have a proper think about who could be doing this before we go into the precinct." He explained, before settling her back on to the edge of the bed and heading towards the diner. He found himself casting furtive glances out of the windows, in case the man had followed her. The glare alone could have put the fear of god into most criminals. When he went back to his rooms, he found Casey curled up asleep in a ball, but her face looked anything but peaceful.

The pair had managed to get into work for just after eight; Walsh had called the tech department and asked them to trace calls made to Casey's home number after she had fallen asleep. She had managed a restless few hours of sleep, frequently starting in her dreams and mumbling incoherent words. Every time she stirred Jason moved to stroke her back or forehead to soothe her while she slept, he was surprised she hadn't mentioned the nuisance calls before now. But what surprised him even more was how much he cared about her, how angry her discomfort was making him. As the sun was rising over the city he had finally confronted the truth in his mind. He no longer cared for Casey Shraeger as just a partner.

Jason was on the phone when Casey returned from the bathroom; he looked tense as he replaced the receiver.

"They traced the last few calls made to your phone. They came from the phone box outside your apartment." He said quietly, he thought she took it quite well considering. She didn't scream or cry or shout, she just shook her head. "I think we need to talk to Sergeant Brown" She agreed. It was a strange meeting with their boss, he was genuinely very concerned. He insisted that she did not leave the precinct for any reason and that she should stay in a hotel until they had at least some idea of what was happening. Walsh readily agreed to play the body guard as necessary. Whilst other members of the team were assigned various tasks associated with finding out who was responsible for the harassment.

Banks and Delahoy returned from some enquiries just after lunchtime with a package. Delahoy walked over to Shraeger's desk and smiled awkwardly.

"We errrr, we went to the phone box, see if we could find anything. This was in there addressed to you." He handed her a brown package that had been ripped open at one end.

"So you thought you'd open it!" Walsh said raising his eyebrows angrily

"Well it could have been a bomb or anything; we thought we should check it out first. We are guessing it's yours though." Delahoy tried to explain quickly to appease Walsh who looked furious.

"Thanks I appreciate it" Casey smiled slightly, also sensing her partner's anger. She shook the contents out onto her desk. A black bra fell out along with some red and white rose petals and a square of paper that read 'I took this as well'. She gasped audibly.

"Is it yours?" Walsh added rounding the desks to stand beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She managed a nod in reply. As Delahoy walked away, Walsh got right up to his face and whispered menacingly "If I get a whiff of any jokes about this, one sly comment about her cup size, anything. I will hurt you – do you understand?"

"I wouldn't do that man come on. She's one of us!" Delahoy emphasised. Walsh checked himself.

"No I know – I'm sorry!" Walsh conceded, running a hand through his short hair.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts in the Night

Chapter 2: Ghosts in the Night:

It was decided that Casey should stay in a hotel near the Second Precinct and that Dispatch would be notified to prioritise any calls involving the hotel or her name. She wasn't happy about it, but she accepted it as it seemed to be the safest option. Unsurprisingly her partner had insisted that he would be the one accompanying her in order to keep a very close eye on her safety. So Jason Walsh and Casey Shraeger left the precinct via the back door at the end of their shift, not that Casey had managed to get much work done – being confined to the building all day. Alison Beaumont had collected an overnight bag from Casey's apartment; as the only other female in the department it seemed appropriate. After checking in the pair headed up to the fifth floor in the lift. Reaching the door, Walsh unlocked the room and looked round quickly before letting Casey in and closing the door.

"Don't look at me like that – I'm not staying outside the room, remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah the billionaire moron faked his own kidnapping and murder! I'm not about to do that Walsh don't worry" Casey laughed standing with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe not. But I can protect you much better when we are in the same room!" At that comment Shraeger held her hand out with a triumphant smile on her face. "What?"

"you said protect! That's bad luck and means you owe me five bucks. That's how it works remember – I learnt from the best" She grinned, at his bewildered expression.

"No no this doesn't count – you're on the job so not much scares you so I can pretty much say what I want." Walsh tried to explain

"Not much except this whole god-for-saken situation no." Casey said quietly, all bravado gone. Jason felt guilty

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, if I could make it go away then I would." He meant it.

They ordered room service for dinner and then settled down to watch television – which was rubbish. Casey had almost laughed out loud when she unpacked her nightwear from the bag. They must have been the most demure and unflattering night garments ever, clearly Beaumont still held a thing for Walsh although they had not been an item for nearly four months. The top didn't match the bottoms although Casey kept them together in her closet, so she had spotty full length trousers and an overly large long sleeve dark blue top that swamped her and had belonged to an ex. Alison was determined that Walsh would not think about Casey or her sleepwear whilst on this detail. She returned to the small sofa in the main room and slumped down next to Walsh.

"Fit!" He commented without even looking away from the screen.

"Yeah well some of us can even rock this look." Casey yawned rubbing her eyes. "I think I might have to call it a night, I'm whacked."

"I'll turn this down, and make up my bed on the couch" Walsh smiled "If you need me I'll be right here." He explained. She nodded before crawling into the massive double bed. She was surprised that she fell straight off to sleep.

Just after 2am, Walsh was startled by a thump from the other side of the room; he was on his feet instantly, his gun poised to accost anyone who had trespassed into the room. But there was no one there. He turned on the lights to see Casey sat up in the bed, tangled in the sheets, almost in tears.

"Hey what's all this?"

"Bad dream, I never have bad dreams and then I was trying to find the lamp and knocked something off the bedside table. Its fine, I'm fine!" She tried to reassure him.

"You're not though are you? You just knocked the alarm clock off that's all. Now then "He said after righting the time keeping piece "What happened in this dream?" Walsh sat on the bed next to her leaning against the head board as she hugged her knees.

"That's what was so horrible, it was so real" Casey began "You were asleep over there and I'd got up to go the bathroom and when I came out there were ghosts – everywhere. They didn't have a face but it felt like they were all watching me. It was awful" She whispered the last sentence and then sat back slightly. "it's really stupid isn't it."

"No – it's natural. With everything that's going on – but look there are no ghosts in the room. Just me and you." Walsh tried to reassure her. As she sat back he instinctively put his arm around her, she leant into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'll stay here until you go back off to sleep ok?" Casey had never had so much physical contact with Walsh she thought before sleep claimed her again.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweaters and Smirks

Chapter 3: Sweaters and Smirks:

Despite her disturbed night's sleep Casey walked into work on time, slightly behind Walsh, the atmosphere in the office was different. Everyone was concerned for their colleague's safety and were keen to work on a case with such personal links. Eddie was acting more normal and even communicating properly with the rest of the team; Delahoy and Banks were nagging each other less and Cole was barking at people down the phone. Casey stared around, she was grateful for their dedication, but it was decidedly strange! She glanced over at Alison as she hung her coat on the back of the chair at her desk and questioned if she had really seen the smirk on her friends face. Sergeant Brown breezed into the room and did a double take at Casey, she rolled her eyes; Beaumont had packed the worst sweater that she owned in the overnight bag. It was frumpy, old fashioned and had no shape – Shraeger only kept it because it was comfortable and she liked to lounge round in it on her days off and spare time. Maybe that was the reason behind the smirk, she thought, and then corrected herself – Alison was never petty and vindictive.

"Right, Shraeger, here's the list of recent releases associated to any cases you've ever worked on, have a look through, see if anything rings a bell – cross-reference if you have to then let us know. Walsh can I have a word in my office?" Casey took the folder from him nodding and frowned at Walsh who shrugged at her as he followed their boss out of the room.

Brown closed the door to his office, Walsh took a deep breath, it must be serious he thought; preparing to be told off for something he probably had done and forgotten about – the reprimand never came. The sergeant examined the detective stood in front of him, silently pleased he looked like a guilty school boy who knows they have done wrong.

"How is Shraeger – really?"

"Oh, yeah she's ok, you know" Walsh answered somewhat surprised.

"No I don't know that's why I'm asking you – dimwit! I mean sure I see she's sat at her desk trying to act normal and pretend life is peachy. But she's your partner Walsh, she talks to you and you were with her last night. So I'll try again – how is Shraeger?" Brown explained.

"Scared, anxious, confused. I guess what you would expect if someone is stalking you. I think if we knew who it was or why then she'd be less edgy – it's the randomness that's getting to her. She had a nightmare last night – that faceless ghosts were watching her in the hotel room. She was so freaked out" Jason explained as he sat down opposite his boss rubbing his face in exasperation. "When she turned up at mine yesterday morning she was shaking like a leaf, she was terrified – I've never seen her like that – stressed and upset yes, but not scared out of her mind!"

"And how do you feel?"

"I want to catch the nutter who's doing this to her, like everyone else. If I get my hands on him I'll rip him apart" Walsh clenched his fists as he spoke angrily.

"Understandable. But I meant more how do you feel about Shraeger?" Brown asked quietly, Walsh avoided eye contact as he replied.

"I, well she's my partner sir. We get on well and we are pretty close – I want to protect her and make sure she is safe and happy."

"Come on Jason, it's pretty obvious to me that your feelings have gone beyond the realms of normal partners" Brown raised his eyebrows, Walsh jumped at his boss's use of his first name.

"Nothing's happened – I swear, I only realised myself yesterday. And it hasn't affected our work and it won't – because Casey would never see me like that."

"Yesterday?" Brown exclaimed "What is wrong with you young men these days? Anyway Walsh I don't necessarily have a problem with office romances, as long as I'm informed, they don't interfere with work and they don't turn nasty. This one however is affecting work."

"I don't understand there is no 'romance' so how can it?" Walsh was perplexed.

"For starters everyone else in the department can see what is coming, except the two of you apparently. Now that's fine mostly. Except that your ex also works in the department and I don't think she is very happy about it!"

"I could talk to her?"

"I'm not sure that that is the best idea, we'll have to see how it goes. I do however think you should speak to Shraeger – put everyone out of their misery!" He opened the door for Walsh to leave "Oh and what the hell is Shraeger wearing? She normally looks so smart."

"Beaumont picked it up for her."

"That fits!" the world weary sergeant nodded.


	4. Chapter 4: Flowers

Chapter 4: Flowers

"All I'm saying is that I can cook pretty well – that's all" Walsh insisted as he walked back into the office with Eddie Alverez, two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Casey, who reached for the stash of sugar sachets she kept in her drawer. "I've already put your sugars in" He added absentmindedly, Shraeger shrugged in surprise and Beaumont openly stared in shock. She and Walsh had been an item for a while and he had never been able to remember the way she took her coffee, let alone been brave enough to risk guessing and adding them anyway.

"You can't cook Walsh just accept it." Casey advised him, he pretended to look hurt then turned to Eddie

"She's just jealous of my culinary talents."

"Or lack of...come on no one ever eats at your dinner and there is a reason for that. The foods dreadful, you make reductions out of skittles." Shraeger explained.

"They are very tasty I'll have you know!"

"Seriously Walsh – your cooking sucks. Sorry to break it to you man." Eric added his opinion into the conversation. "Even the cockroaches look for alternative dining options when it comes to your place." Casey giggled.

"ouch I'm hurt – no more free coffee and eggs for you lot!" Walsh gestured to the detectives present "But hey at least my embarrassment has made you laugh" He pointed at Shraeger smiling. "so nothing rang any alarm bells on the release list? Maybe we should start looking a bit closer to home? Any arguments with anyone lately? A jilted lover in the closet?"

"Oh please Walsh – jilted lovers? As if" she leant forward slightly so that no one else could hear her whisper "Isn't that more your department? And speaking of closets is there any chance you could grab me some more clothing options for tomorrow, I can't wear the stuff my fashion adviser packed for me?" She was only half joking.

"Sure thing. I bet Delahoy would love to see you waltz in her in your swimwear tomorrow morning...hey if I'm picking the clothes up – I get the choice of outfit." Walsh grinned in a purposely smutty manner.

Twenty minutes later a uniformed officer walked into the office carrying a massive bouquet of red and white roses. He placed them on Casey's desk, gave her an awkward smile and then left. She reached for the note, ignoring Walsh's raised eyebrows and slight pout.

"Nothing – there's nothing on it at all" She explained "They must be off this freak whoever he is!"

"I'll get the card sent off for prints but there's probably nothing on there"

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom" Casey excused herself, she needed a minute to think alone. Once she had left the room, Alison took a closer look at the flowers.

"Nice, these don't come cheap. I'd love someone to send me these." Alison acknowledged.

"Would you like some weirdo phoning you at all hours, stealing your underwear and telling you what nightshirt you've got on as well?" Walsh questioned, failing to hide his sarcasm.

"You're trying to tell me that Shraeger isn't enjoying this just a little bit? She's got every single one of you blokes trailing around after her like puppy dogs. Asking if she's ok, bringing her food, cookies and coffee. Oh please she's loving the attention!"

"That's a bit harsh!" Detective Leo Banks exclaimed "We'd be doing exactly the same if it was you or Cole - because we are a team and we look out for each other" He was slightly shocked by the comments his colleague had just made.

"He's right Beaumont, that was out of order" Delahoy shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh come on guys – it's not like you've never said anything questionable about a case" Alison tried to defend herself against the critical comments.

"Dam right we say bad things but not about this. Shraeger's one of us. You've just put yourself on the outside." Walsh said quietly "I thought better of you. It's a good job Shraeger's not here to hear it, she doesn't need this from you or anyone else right now." No one saw Casey stood in the door way with a hurt look etched onto her face. She gave it another minute before she breezed in with a smile firmly in place as if nothing was wrong.

Another four bouquets of roses arrived at intervals throughout the day, none of them had a message, but Casey was becoming agitated about them. Just before six o'clock Beaumont pulled her coat on ready to leave. Casey was on the phone trying to reassure her father that she was fine, so Walsh took his opportunity and darted after the dark haired women.

"Hey Beaumont wait up!" He called to her in the car park, she turned with an expectant smile on her face, it vanished when she saw the hard look on Walsh's face "What was all that about earlier?"

"Nothing – I didn't mean anything by it. Forget I said anything" She tried to wave the air away to dispel the earlier events.

"It was a disgusting way to behave – now I normally let things slide, you know me – but that...no! explain yourself" He insisted. Alison looked up to the sky and then back at his face a defeated look on her own.

"Ok fine – I'm in love with you ok. I know you don't feel the same way and that you never did, but I can't just turn my feelings off. They are real. I also know that you have feelings for Shraeger, and I have tried to pretend that I don't hate her for it but do you have any idea how hard that is? Of course you don't! I saw it in your face the moment she walked into the precinct all those months ago, I knew she was going to take you away from me. " Jason stepped back and ran his hands through his hair, sighing – he had no idea how to deal with this.

"I'm sorry that you feel like that" Jason began "It wasn't like that, Shraeger didn't steal me away, there's nothing going on"

"But you have feelings for her and you want something to happen – and that's enough! The worst thing is I was outdone by a woman dressed like a hooker." Alison tried to laugh but it came out more as a half sob. "I'm jealous – there I'll admit it. If you tell me right now that there will never be anything between us again then I'll try and accept it. I just hope she really is as perfect as everyone thinks and that she makes you happy"

"There won't be anything between the two of us again Beaumont" Jason said kindly but firmly, she nodded tight lipped and turned to walk away "I'm sorry" He added to her back. Walsh was torn between feeling guilty and exasperated with the woman. True he had done some questionable things in the past, especially where women were concerned, but his heart was in the right place.

Shraeger was nowhere to be seen when he returned inside rubbing his hands after being stood out in the cold, Eddie was on the phone but pointed to Brown's office. Walsh knocked on the door and saw Shraeger sat looking at a box when he entered.

"This arrived about ten minutes ago." Brown pointed to the parcel, Walsh looked at the contents frowning. There were several items, including a bottle of expensive looking perfume, some lip gloss and hair bands.

"They're all mine" Shraeger added quietly staring at the box.

"From your apartment?" Walsh questioned

"Yeah from the bathroom and my bedroom." It was barely a whisper when it came out of his mouth. His heart jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, she was so down despite the act of normality she was displaying.

"I'll get this sent to forensics, why don't you call it a day and head back to the hotel." Their boss suggested.

"I think that would be for the best, I have to go and grab some things – including some more clothes for you, so Delahoy can go with you until I'm done ok?" Walsh explained, he waited for the nod in reply and then ushered her out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5: Damsel on a White Charger

Chapter 5: Damsel on a White Charger:

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed – I really appreciate it and it has really, really made me smile and continue!

Casey sighed as she settled onto the couch in the hotel room, it was nice enough and more than comfortable – but it wasn't home and she wasn't there for a pleasurable trip, she was there because she was being threatened. Delahoy flicked through the cable channels next to her, pausing every so often when he found something that mildly interested him.

"Knew you'd be a flicker!" Shraeger grinned.

"I never used to be – but then I found if Leo's around while you're watching tv it drives him insane, so I became a flicker" He laughed looking at her.

"Partners eh?" Shraeger giggled, she'd always found Delahoy easy to talk to, even though he could be a little bit strange and vague. He nodded a silent reply, and then took a deep breath before diving in.

"So you and Walsh" He began nonchalantly, trying and failing to sound casual; letting the statement hang in the air as he usually did "Err you're pretty close right?"

"Yeah we get on well I suppose. Like you and Leo" Shraeger was confused by the randomness of the question. Delahoy covered a smirk.

"But me and Leo don't fancy each other, and there's far less flirting in our partnership." He replied.

"We don't flirt and we don't fancy each other!" Casey retorted firmly.

"Sorry, I must have got the wrong end of the stick. But he has been very protective over you the last few days and he's always looking out for you. Do you not think there might be a bit of romance in there somewhere? Alison obviously does – she's pretty narked about you two being so close all the time" Delahoy explained.

"Honestly Eric, it's not like that between the two of us. We are partners that's all, and we were the same when Walsh was seeing Alison. If Leo was in trouble you'd be helping him too." Shraeger informed him. Delahoy nodded in agreement, but he wasn't buying it – maybe she just hadn't realised how she felt, he thought, despite it being so obvious to the rest of the department.

As they sat in comfortable silence watching some ridiculous game show, Casey thought about the comments her colleague had made. Could Walsh really care about her in that sense, she hadn't dared to think about it being a possibility before; because that meant admitting to herself that she had done the one thing she had promised not to do since her first day at the second – fall for Jason Walsh.

The door to the plush hotel room opened, and Walsh walked back in carrying two sports bags and some carrier bags, he had changed from his grey suit into his jeans and a woollen jumper. Casey tried to lessen the smile on her face, in case Eric was watching her, but she couldn't help but be glad that Walsh was back.  
"Thanks Eric, you can go now if you like" He smiled at his colleague, who grabbed his coat, eager to get home and relax.

"Try not to worry too much Shraeger, we'll soon find who's behind this!" Eric said kindly and put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder before leaving the room; she was touched by his sentiments.

Moments after Delahoy had left there was a knock on the door , Walsh answered it, one hand on his gun. He took the delivery and turned to Casey smiling and holding it towards her. Shraeger took one look at the bouquet of lilies and began to shake.

"No, no, no, no! He can't know that I'm here – I mean how? And what the hell does he want?" She began to rant, tears streaming down her cheeks, pacing the room. The smile vanished from Walsh's face.

"Wait, no Case – listen calm down. I ordered these – first thing this morning, before all the others started arriving at work. They were supposed to cheer you up! I probably should have cancelled them." He tried to explain quickly. He watched as the realisation sunk in, it almost looked like Casey was in pain as the relief flooded her face. She breathed deeply for a few seconds.

"Oh right, sorry. I just thought they were from the nutcase. Thank you they are lovely and it was a lovely thing to do" She sat on the end of the bed, her legs were still trembling slightly. She needed to catch her breath, partly because of the momentary fear, and partly because she was surprised that Jason had actually brought her flowers. Walsh sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. He was horrified that he had inadvertently caused her so much anxiety.

"So – what do you want to do about dinner then Shraeger?" Walsh questioned, shooting her the quizzical expression he used frequently, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't mind – although the food here isn't exactly up to much, although it's not as bad as your cooking. I suppose I'm not allowed to go out though am I?"

"Have you got your service weapon with you? Yeah good – well you're with me and we could sneak out of the fire escape and there's a steak house just across the road. I'm sure it would be fine. I can see you getting twitchy from being stuck in the office and then this room." Walsh suggested, Shraeger had already started pulling her coat on before he'd even finished speaking; she was desperate to get out of there.

They walked along the sidewalk quickly, blending into the crowds of other people. Casey noticed that as they walked, occasionally Walsh would place his hand on the small of her back, or their arms would brush against the other's. This wasn't unusual it happened every day at work, but following the conversation with Eric, she wondered whether there was more to it and whether he would have the same contact with another female colleague. They turned the corner, and were literally a few yards from the restaurant when Walsh stepped on a patch of black ice, and his feet slid from underneath him. His arms flailed as he started to fall. Shraeger managed to grab hold of his arm and the top of his torso before he fell properly and helped him to regain his balance. Walsh let out a slow breath

"Thanks for that Shraeger! But can I just remind you that you are supposed to be the damsel in distress not the knight on the white charger – that would be me by the way – the hero. Very manly and all that." Walsh straightened his smart black coat.

"Well Mr manly man, if you're such a hero, how come you've just had to be saved by a girl?" Shraeger raised her eyebrows and pouted slightly.

"Shut up and get in there I need food!"

"Oh my life – I'm stuffed!" Casey gasped, rubbing her stomach.

"Well if you will eat your own body weight in cow!" Walsh grinned at his colleague "Probably a good job you didn't change that god awful sweater, at least there's enough room for you to triple you're body mass in that thing." Shraeger burst out laughing.

"Don't! I probably look about seven months pregnant under here. I suppose at least Beaumont has a utilitarian fashion sense."

" Oh is that what we are calling it? It could be sexy – if you have a wool fetish" Walsh shrugged trying not to laugh "On the plus side a bloke could enjoy seeing how many girls he could fit into one sweater."

"Any time you want to borrow it - you just let me know Walsh and it's yours, you just have to find the participants, willing ones!" Shraeger assured him. He laughed, and grabbed the cheque that the waitress put on the table, swiping it up before Shraeger could.

"Wow flowers and dinner – what a gentleman!"

"Well, I thought you could do with a bit of positive attention from a bloke today, convince you we aren't all creeps." Walsh explained, closing his wallet.

"And we all know that I love the attention." The words came out of Casey's mouth sarcastically before she could stop them. Walsh stared at her, his eyes screaming concern.

"You heard?" he spoke quietly.

"Yep." Shraeger answered running a hand through her long brunette hair, and sighing. "Look it doesn't matter"

"It does, Beaumont shouldn't have said it and she knows it. It wasn't you she was trying to get at, she was trying to get at me. So try and forget it ok."

"Why would she say that about me to get at you? That doesn't make sense." She was frowning, her brain was working overtime, the only way it would upset Walsh was if he had feelings for her, Beaumont would know him well enough to judge, Casey hung onto that glimmer of hope.

"Just forget it Mrs I've just eaten two and a half cows and let's get back – or am I going to have to roll you round the block?"


	6. Chapter 6: False Alarms

Chapter 6: False Alarms:

In Casey's view she was having a fairly decent morning, there had been no funny phone calls and no deliveries of flowers or her personal belongings. She was still bored beyond belief stuck at her desk, but she didn't feel victimised in her own space today. Walsh was across town at the forensic facility, he had been called over to look at something that had been found in Casey's apartment and had phoned to report the findings to her.

"All I can say is I hope you don't go walking round your place stark naked or do naughty things on the couch!" Walsh said, trying to keep the mood light, he knew Shraeger wasn't going to like what they had found.

"Can't say I go in for either option, why?"

"Shame – I could have worked with that mental image..."

"Walsh" Casey admonished.

"Tech' found wireless cameras in the corner of your lounge and kitchen – they think it feeds back to a laptop. They don't think it's been in the apartment too long though. And there's no sign of anything in the bedroom or bathroom if that makes you feel a bit better."

"Hmmm a bit I suppose!" Shraeger said quietly "It does explain how he knew what pyjamas I was wearing in that last phone call. He must have had access without me knowing though" She let out an involuntary shiver.

"Yeah it's all a bit weird. Look I'm about to leave so should be back in a bit – can you fill Sergeant Brown in for me?"

"Sure thing. Oh by the way, he's told the front desk to send any deliveries for me to him first, so I hope that you haven't been all generous and gentlemanly and ordered any more flowers for me!" Shraeger said in a playful manner.

"You wish Shraeger!" He laughed, making her smile "Anyway I bet you had much nicer flowers when you were dating Davis – I'm sure he could afford a much flashier arrangement"

"Yeah you know what you're right; the flowers he used to send me were truly stunning. But then he never chose them himself, he used to get his assistant to..." She trailed off as a thought suddenly hit her.

"Case? You still there?" Walsh demanded

"I'm here I just thought" She was interrupted by the fire alarm sounding out through the precinct. "I'm on the desk phone, we've all got to get out, I'll call you when I get outside!" Shraeger joined the line of people trudging out of the precinct to the fire assembly point opposite, with her cell phone in hand, with the intention of calling her partner.

Three miles across the city, Walsh sat in his car staring at his cell phone waiting for Casey to call him back as she had promised. The call never came.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

**Chapter 7: Missing**

Walsh jumped out of the car, checked his phone again, frowned and then jogged to the precinct door, barging past uniformed officers and civilians in his rush to get inside. Casey hadn't phoned him as she had promised and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. He wasn't normally a worrier, he normally let things slide and went with the flow; but this was different – he cared too much about her, more than he had about any other woman in his life who wasn't related to him. He saw the team huddled together in the office, Sergeant Brown was stood at the centre as usual, he looked nervous when he saw Walsh stride in.

"Right Walsh, I need you to stay calm!" He began

"Why – has something happened? Where's Shraeger?" Walsh demanded, Banks turned away with a tense expression on his face; Eric ran both hands through his hair anxiously and Eddie looked everywhere but at Walsh. Henry Cole was stood a little way apart, head bowed in a silent prayer and Beaumont was nowhere to be seen.

"We had a false fire alarm"

"I know this I was on the phone to her, she said she'd call me back on her cell when she got outside, but I never got the call. Now where the hell is she?"

"We don't know Jason I'm sorry. She disappeared in all the jostling to get outside."Brown explained quietly, shaking his head. Jason turned full circle on the spot, both hands on his head in despair, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find something to say. "We'll find her. All units across the city have been informed – every available body that we have is out looking for her."

"So why are all of you lot standing around in here?" Walsh roared furiously gesturing at the detectives.

"Trying to work out who is behind this and why they have taken her, more importantly where. Otherwise it's like searching for a needle in a haystack. Now Walsh you need to calm down and get your head in the game." Brown insisted

"I think she knows who he is!" Walsh said quietly, everyone stared at him "On the phone, she was talking normally and then she went silent, said she'd thought of something – then the alarm went off." He rubbed his face, leaning on the edge of Shraeger's desk.

"Did she give you a clue? Any hint as to who it could be?" Delahoy asked urgently, Walsh shook his head, "What were you talking about – it could be what made her think?" Everyone listened intently; Beaumont appeared next to Sergeant Brown.

"We were joking about flowers – about the one's Davis used to send being more expensive than the ones I bought her yesterday." No one reacted to the revelation that Walsh had sent Casey flowers, except Beaumont whose lips thinned – he had never bought her flowers. "I'd just told her that there were cameras in her apartment and she still managed to joke about it all" Jason huffed out a small laugh.

"It can't be Davis – he checks out – couldn't have made any of the phone calls, he was out of town with witnesses." Eric explained. Walsh knew all of this; he was staring at the floor when it clicked. His head snapped up and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Oh my god that's it!" He waved his hands, gesturing at the conclusion "She said that Davis never chose her flowers, his assistant did!"

"That doesn't mean anything though Walsh, why would this woman be chasing Shraeger?"

"Casey used to get really annoyed, he – as in male assistant Sarge', used to call two or three times to confirm bookings at restaurants, check things Davis had sent arrived etcetera. I used to tease her that he fancied her more than Davis – it's him it has to be!"

"Have we got a name?" Brown pressed.

"Ryan something, Jesus I don't know his surname"

" I checked her apartment and the hotel she hasn't been back to either. I'll get hold of Nixon, he can tell us" Beaumont sprang into action, she still felt guilty about what she had said the previous day and wanted to make sure that Casey was safe.

The office was buzzing as the detectives busied themselves trying to get ahead of the game in any way they could. Beaumont, Delahoy and Alverez were on the phone. Brown was barking out orders, Banks was studying maps and Cole was praying again whilst waiting for a fax to print. The only person standing still was Walsh, he was looking round, it felt like a dream, he kept going to say something to Shraeger, advice or an instruction, only to realise yet again that she wasn't there. Wasn't where she should have been, with him, with the team; and that she could be in real danger. He was sure he felt actual pain in his chest at the horrific thought that if things didn't work out he might have to get used to her absence permanently. He shook his head and closed his eyes. For the first time since he was a small child, he prayed; he promised anything and everything he could think of in exchange for her safety.

"Guys you want to see this" Cole shouted in his soft Texan voice "Fax from records. Ryan Haslov has previous for harassment and assaults on two women who he followed home, both women reported seeing him around a couple of days prior but there was no proof that he was stalking them, so he was only charged with assualt. "

"I've just got off the phone from Nixon – Haslov didn't show up for work today, and he can't get hold of him. But he did give me his address" She explained holding up a post-it note.

"Right off we go guys, remember to keep it safe and keep it clean, I know Shraeger's one of us, but no dramatics – lets show him you don't mess with one of the second!" Brown shouted, as everyone grabbed their vests off the hooks and touched the lucky charm as the piled out of the office toward the cars.


	8. Chapter 8: Hostage

Chapter 8: Hostage

A mixture of marked and unmarked police cars screeched to a halt outside Ryan Haslov's apartment building. Everyone leapt out of the cars, NYPD windbreakers on and weapons held and poised at the ready. A patrol man who had been round the corner when the address had been flagged up by dispatch ran over to Brown and Walsh to report his findings.

"Sir, I spoke to the building's super, he said that he saw Haslov get in about an hour ago, half carrying a women. Called over to him that it was his sister, he'd picked her up from work because she had a stomach bug." He explained with a strong New York accent.

"Did he have a description of the female?" Brown pushed him

"Yeah, said she was average height, had really long brown hair and a pretty face. He said she looked pretty upset, but he figured that was because of the stomach bug y'know" The officer finished.

"It must be Shraeger!" Walsh growled, Brown nodded his agreement.

Three minutes later, Walsh kicked the door of Haslov's apartment in. Brown had been reluctant to allow him to participate in the raid, but decided that he would be of more danger to himself and others if he was made to wait outside. The apartment was dark, with the blinds closed on the sunlight and no lights on. The officers piled in, announcing their presence and shouting for anyone to put their hands up. It seemed to be empty, Walsh was leading the way to the room at the end of the hallway which ran the length of the property, he pushed it open with his foot and swore loudly at what he saw. Shraeger was stood in front of him, fear etched across her face as Ryan held one arm around her throat and the other held a gun that was pointed at her temple. Her cheek was grazed and there was blood on her light blue sweater, a small smear of blood had dried onto the bottom of her nose. Walsh shook visibly with anger at the sight of her injuries.

"Ryan let her go!" Walsh demanded quietly but firmly.

"I can't do that" Ryan replied calmly

"Why not – tell me why?"

"Because we are in love and we are going to be together." Ryan explained like it was the most logical thing in the world. Walsh looked at Casey and caught her eye, she was pleading with him silently to save her. Shraeger could have sworn his eyes replied; telling her that it was going to be fine. She had almost cried in relief when she heard his voice burst into the apartment yelling 'NYPD', her heart had leapt because he had come to save her, he had kept his promise to protect her. And the moment he had kicked the bedroom door open, the moment she had seen his face set in determination; she knew that she loved him!

"The thing is Ryan" Walsh continued trying his best to sound calm and understanding "I think it would be better if you put the gun down and then we can all talk about this – discuss your feelings and then Casey can decide what she wants to do. How does that sound?"

"No, no – we've already talked haven't we Casey, and she wants to be with me! She said it." He pulled his arm tighter around her throat and her head yanked back slightly, causing her to gasp. Brown placed a warning hand on Walsh's shoulder.

"What happened to her face Ryan?"

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing to me Ryan"

"She tried to get out of the front door. But then I persuaded her that she needed to stay here with me. Where she belongs. My Casey" He whispered the last phrase into her hair, he didn't look menacing, just frightened and convinced that what he was saying was right. Walsh knew he had to take a chance on making him see the reality, but there was a possibility it could force him into doing something dangerous.

"Why do you think she tried to escape Ryan" Ryan shrugged nervously "Do you think it could be because she's scared of you? I mean kidnapping a girl and holding her by force, that's not a great way to show you love her is it. Casey isn't a belonging, she's a person and if she wants to be with you then she should be able to make that decision for herself." Sergeant Brown was watching Haslov carefully, he saw his conviction waver in his eyes, saw his grip around Shraeger's throat loosen slightly. While Ryan was focusing on Walsh, their boss gestured to her that she should run to him if she got the chance. The instinct in Casey told her that he was right, if she could get free and run diagonally to Brown then Walsh would have a clear shot at Ryan if he went to use his gun. They just had to pray that she got her chance. Ryan was shaking his head, tears forming in his eyes; he looked slightly manic; exactly what Walsh didn't want.

"But I love her; I sent her flowers and stuff!" He yelped

"We know, Ryan and we get that you care about her a lot – which is why you did those things. But right now the best way to show her how much you care is to let Casey go, Just move nice and slowly"

"And then she'll come back to me – if I give her the choice?" Walsh nodded his head reassuringly, it was a lie, but the truth wasn't going to persuade Ryan. Slowly Ryan lowered the gun and placed it on a small table at the side of him and released the arm he was holding around Shraeger's neck. Realising she was free Casey moved forward, slowly, as if she was stepping on thin ice that might break, towards Walsh who was encouraging her with his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye Walsh saw Ryan's hand move, it was moving towards the gun he had deposited on the table. His full gaze switched from his partner to her captor, re-aiming his gun as quickly as he could, cursing himself for letting his concentration slip. A shot rang out, piercing the tense silence, vibrating through the rooms in the apartment. Every officer inside and out held their breath.

"Don't turn round! Casey! Casey! Keep looking at me, that's it stay with me good girl" Walsh ordered her. He used one hand to re-holster his weapon and held the other one out towards her. He didn't want her to see Ryan Haslov's body spread across the floor, or the arterial blood that was gathering on the floorboards around him. That was an image she could go without. Obediently Casey kept moving forwards, she couldn't get her legs to work properly so her movements were painfully slow; her wide eyes fixed on Walsh's green orbs. Finally she reached Walsh; he smiled at her – that lovable boyish smile that he rarely displayed, the one that showed that underneath his tough exterior he cared. His calloused fingers closed around hers and Shraeger's whole body shuddered with relief, he stepped forward encircling her in his strong arms. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed, she knew what was behind her, she wasn't stupid enough not to. Jason Walsh looked up to the sky, thanking whatever or whoever had answered his prayers, not caring if anyone noticed the tears that had welled up in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Chapter 9: The Aftermath:

Casey Shraeger's Apartment.

"You really should have gone to the ER!" Walsh admonished his partner, as she sat down at her small dining table.

"I'm fine it's just a bit of a scratch, I don't need a doctor"

"Well that's good because I'm not a doctor" he said grinning and rummaging in her basic first aid kit. Pulling out an anti-septic wipe he grimaced "I'm not going to lie to you this is going to sting like hell Shraeger!" She nodded her reply, as he leant forward, moving a strand of her hair out of the way as he did so. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, smell the hint of coffee on it, note the tiny creases at the corner of his eyes; she had never paid attention to before. Casey realised that she was holding her own breath, which she let out in a sharp wince as the alcohol wipe stung the collection of small cuts on her face. She closed her eyes to stop them watering, she had done enough of the crying victim routine for one week. As the stinging stopped Casey opened her eyes, to see Walsh looking at her, in an unusual way, she couldn't explain the expression, but he had worn the same look as he stood with her while she made the formal statements following the incident. He smiled slightly, and began applying some cream to her cuts; she hadn't expected him to be quite so gentle. "All done!"

"Great thanks!" Shraeger said, rubbing her neck. "I think I'll go and grab a shower" Her phone vibrated on the table top, she looked at the caller 'Davis Nixon' the screen informed her. It was the fifth time he had called in the past hour.

"Want me to get rid of him?"

"Would you mind?"

"I would be my absolute pleasure Casey!" Walsh grinned, picking the phone up, she bit her lip, Walsh rarely called her by her first name unless there was something wrong. It was nice to hear him say the word without fear or concern in his voice. She tried not to think about how she was going to hide her feelings for him as the hot water covered her body.

Jason was in the kitchen making some coffee when Casey left her bedroom, wearing some pyjamas. He turned to lean with his back to the counter.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything as long as you're not cooking it!" Shraeger casually answered.

"Ouch – well at least you're back to your old self".

"Thanks to you" Casey said sincerely standing in front of him; impulsively he reached out and cupped the cheek that wasn't injured. Her eyes widened in questioning surprise. "I mean it, as soon as I heard your voice in there I knew I was safe and when I saw you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Walsh's eyes softened, taking in the emotions she was showing him, savouring the moment that she was letting him into her life. Jason leant forward, looking down into her deep eyes, finally their lips met for the first time. Casey smiled against his lips, biting her own, he moved away slightly appraising her.

"I think after the events of the last few days I can safely say that I have never felt for anyone what I do for you – Casey Shraeger I am completely in love with you!" He admitted it, Casey felt like her heart would stop beating, he didn't just have feelings for her in return – he had said those three words. Without hesitation she replied

"I love you too" smiling so much that she thought she would burst, he was still taking her in with his expressive eyes. She looked down and pointed to her nightwear. "Do you prefer my choice of pyjamas?" Casey grinned motioning to the navy blue trousers and the tight grey vest top. Jason wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes. Yes I do. But I'd really prefer to find out what's beneath them" He explained with a charmingly cheeky chuckle.

THE END.


End file.
